Organizational devices can be useful for storage and display. Many storage and display devices are well known in the art. However, there are many deficiencies with these known devices. Many such devices do not hold a multiplicity of items while simultaneously providing for the display of each item and providing shape formation and shape maintenance to each item.
By way of example, hat storage and display devices are well known in the art. However, there are many deficiencies with these known hat storage and display devices. Many such devices do not hold a multiplicity of hats while simultaneously providing for the display of each hat and simultaneously providing brim maintenance to the curvature of the brim of each hat. Other known hat storage and display devices do not provide the means to train or maintain the curvature of the brim of each hat after initial training.
The following utility patents and design patents are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,840,411, issued to Fritz, discloses a storage and display device for baseball-type caps. U.S. Pat. No. 6,422,401, issued to Roten, discloses a hat storage and fashioning rack. U.S. Pat. No. 6,422,400, issued to Miller, discloses a brimmed cap storage and display device. U.S. Pat. No. 6,311,879, issued to Rigler et al., discloses a cap storage and bill shape maintenance device. U.S. Pat. No. 6,824,027, issued to Frey, discloses a cap brim shaper. U.S. Pat. No. 7,097,080, issued to Cox, discloses an athletic headwear shaping device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,102, issued to Koenig, discloses a cap receiving apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,465, issued to Berardis, discloses a device for shaping the brim of a baseball cap. U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,694, issued to Larson, discloses a hat holder. U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,157, issued to Lawson, discloses a cap holder. U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,516, issued to Helman, discloses a ball cap display and storage rack assembly. U.S. Pat. No. D393,970, issued to Lee, discloses the ornamental design for a door-mounted cap-rack. U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,063, issued to Fricano, discloses a combination hat hanger and visor press. U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,954, issued to Myers, discloses an adjustable cap shaper. U.S. Pat. No. D441,174, issued to Farbenbloom, discloses the ornamental design for a hat shaper and sizer. U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,274, issued to Lyles, discloses a folded cap holder.
The foregoing patent information reflects the state of the art of which the inventors are aware and is tendered with a view toward discharging the inventors' acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be pertinent to the patentability of the technology described herein. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that the foregoing patents do not teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, the inventors' claimed invention.